


let's stay together

by mabufus



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabufus/pseuds/mabufus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they break the kiss, Sally feels the fire she’s been so desperately missing in the pit of her stomach. She feels the butterflies, the weight of her non beating heart somehow pounding violently in her chest. The euphoria she remembers all too well from kissing Aidan in the alternate universe is nothing new, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's stay together

**Author's Note:**

> the finale of being human killed me i'm a ghost now

When they break the kiss, Sally feels the fire she’s been so desperately missing in the pit of her stomach. She feels the butterflies, the weight of her non beating heart somehow pounding violently in her chest. The euphoria she remembers all too well from kissing Aidan in the alternate universe is nothing new, either.

“Your human life didn’t last very long,” she breathes into his neck, and Aidan doesn’t reply; just holds Sally tight, maybe almost too tight.

“Doesn’t matter,” he finally says. And he means it. It didn’t matter at all. Not without Sally. “I was so miserable without you, Sally. I was so…” he pauses for a moment before he continues. “Broken. Life isn’t anything to me unless you’re in it. I love you, Sally…I just…really, really love you.”

Sally giggles. “I love you, too. And you don’t have to worry about that anymore, Aidan Waite. We’ve got a really long time to make up for the time we’ve lost.”

Aidan laughs, too. He puts his hands on Sally’s shoulders. “That we do,” he says. “That we do.” 

Sally stares at Aidan, really taking in the fact that they’re together now. They can touch again. Forever. She caresses the side of his face, and smiles.

“Your eyes seem softer in a way,” she mumbles. “You seem a lot less grumpy. Which is a plus. Like I’ve said before, I like happy you.”

“I do too.”


End file.
